De un Beso en La Mejilla A un Beso en Los Labios
by Mitsukii-kun
Summary: De un inocente beso de niños en la mejilla, hasta un beso apasionado en los labios por pequeños adolescentes, todo basado en una pequeña imagen. Como personajes principales Kaoru y Butch. ¡En corrección!.
1. Beso en la Mejilla

_**Advertencia: **__Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece (aunque quisiera, no son míos) solo las sádicas y locas ideas de esta historia son de mi pertenencia..que lo disfruten..._

**_TWO-SHOT_**

_Butch x Kaoru_

_'' This thing I love is a tenderness ''_

* * *

><p><em><strong> De un beso en la mejilla a un beso en los labios<strong>_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

**_Beso en la mejilla:_**

**_.-._**

**_.-._**

**_.-._**

**_.-._**

* * *

><p>Eran un hermoso día en la ciudad de Tokyo, los pájaros cantaban, los adultos se preparaban para ir a trabajar y los niños para ir a la escuela ...<p>

Kaoru era una de esos pequeños que se alistaban para su primer día de clases ... ella era una niña muy bonita de ojos verdes, cabello negro y una preciosa sonrisa...

-Mama no quiero ir ... ¿me puedo quedar en casa ... por favor? - Kaoru hizo un pequeño puchero -.

-No pequeña...debes ir a la escuela, hoy es el primer día en primer grado, en tu nueva escuela - dijo acomodando la faldita y la camisa de su pequeña -.

-¿Porque tengo que ir a una escuela nueva, mama?- preguntaba curiosa...-.

-Porque a papi le ofrecieron un trabajo aqui, y tuvimos que mudarnos, mi amor-.

- ¿Entonces porque debo usar falda?- decía molesta, odiaba las faldas-.

-Porque ese es el uniforme, querida-.

-No me gusta, es feo ... y odio usar falda ... -.

-Ya lose pequeña ...-.

Mitsuko termino de vestir a su pequeña hija, con la falda; celeste de cuadros y tableada, la camisa blanca y la corbata azul, a decir verdad el uniforme no era tan feo como decia su hija, solo era extraño, paso a peinar a Kaoru, aunque su cabello era corto y no había mucho que hacerle...

* * *

><p><em>Ya en la escuela...<em>

_._

_._

_._

-Hola niños, bienvenidos a su primer grado en primaria, yo soy la señorita Keane -.

-Hola señorita Keane - dijeron los chiquitines como soldados -.

La maestra sonrió...

-Ustedes ya se habían visto en kinder, de modo que ya se conocían, pero hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva compañerita...ven preciosa...no tengas miedo...-.

_**Butch POV:**_

Estaba ya en el salón, hoy era mi primer día de clases, al principio no queria entrar al salón porque mi mamita no podía entrar conmigo pero me dijo que al salir me lo compensaría con un helado, la maestra parecía ser muy linda y buena, así que no tenia de que preocuparme, nos dio la bienvenida y nos dijo que teníamos una nueva compañerita, no le preste atención hasta que la vi...

Era hermosa...una pequeña muy linda...

Tenia que ser mi amiga...

Como me esperaba no era el único en notar que la niña nueva era muy bonita...

La mayoría de los niños la miraban con cara de bobos...

-Dinos tu nombre, linda...-.

-Mi nombre...es...Kaoru..- estaba sonrojada, que tierna..-.

-Bien linda, ve y siéntate...al lado de...- la miss miro hacia todos lados- ... Butch, pequeño levántate para que Kaoru te vea - así lo hice- ...espero que hagan sentirse como en su casa a Kaoru y puedan ser sus amigos...-.

Ella se acerco se sentó a mi lado yo la miraba como un estúpido...se dio la vuelta y me sonrió...que linda...

-Hola...Butch..¿cierto?-.

-Si...Kaoru...¿cierto?- sonrió es tan linda-.

-..jeje...si...-.

-...eres muy linda...-.

-¿Que?...- me miraba raro...se me había escapado..-.

-N...nada...- voltee rápidamente mi cabeza sonrojado...-.

Volteo la vista hacia la pizarra, la haría mi amiga y mas tarde se volvería mi novia...

Ya estaba decidido...

_**'RING' 'RING'**_

Toco la campana para el receso...me levante de mi lugar, me disponía a salir, cuando vi que ella se quedaba sentada en su lugar, se me hizo extraño...

Pero claro es nueva no conoce a nadie...que hago...aamm...ya se!...

-Ven...- me acerque y le tome la mano, vi como se sonrojaba-...yo seré tu guía personal para enseñarte toda la escuela...- al pasar vi como la maestra sonreía, yo le guiñe el ojo y apreté la mano de Kaoru...-.

-C..cla..ro..- casi me muero ahí mismo, ella apretó muy fuerte mi mano, al parecer en señal de nerviosismo...-.

La lleve a todos lados mientras platicábamos, me contó que a su papa lo habían transferido o algo así y que por eso tuvo que comenzar en esta escuela el primer grado, tambien me dijo que odiaba las faldas, jeje...eso me hizo reír ...

Me dijo que en su antigua escuela había dos niñas que solían pegarle, según ellas que porque Kaoru era mas bonita y opacaba a todos los niños...y no se que estupideces mas...que tontas... aunque tenían razón en algo...ella era la niña mas bonita de este mundo...ademas de mi mamita claro...

-Oye Kaoru..-.

-Mmm...que..?-.

-Tu...¿quieres ser mi amiga?- se sonrojo y lo pensó-.

-Si...claro, porque no...-.

-Genial...y cuando seamos mejores amigos, ¿serias mi novia?- ahora me sonroje yo...-.

-Pero Butch...por mucho que quisiera ser tu novia, somos muy chicos aun...tal vez cuando seamos mas grandes acepte ser tu novia...¿va?..-.

Algo desiluciando le conteste...

-...va...-.

-Por favor no te pongas triste eres mucho mas lindo cuando sonríes...enserio...- levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, eso me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja- ves que lindo eres cuando sonríes...- paso su pequeño brazo por sobre mis hombros y nos dirigimos al salón, el reseso pronto acabaría y yo era el niño mas feliz del mundo...

Antes de entrar al salón humedecí mis labios con mi lengua, de modo que tenían una ligera capa de saliva, entramos y todos los chiquillos estaban ya allí, así que me acerque a Kaoru y le plante mis labios... a su mejilla, todos lo vieron, ella se volvió a sonrojar y sonrío, hizo lo mismo que yo, beso mi mejilla y luego mi frente...jamas olvidare este día..y menos que había dicho que seria mi novia al crecer...no me volvería a lavar jamas la cara..._(**N.A**. : Que cochino XDD)_...

Aunque no pase por alto que mis compañeras, sobre todo esa pesada de Himeko, la miraban con recelo...

* * *

><p>Kaoru y yo nos íbamos haciendo mas amigos a medida que el tiempo pasaba, pasamos a segundo grado, los dos eramos muy inteligentes..uno mas que el otro..y cada vez me iba enamorando mas de ella...se lo dije a mi papa..y el me dijo que si quería demostrarle que la queria le llevara un regalo... y eso hice le compre una hermosa pulsera con sus iniciales <em>K.M. <em>y un pequeño dije con las mías _B.H.; _eso demostraba que era MI amiga y de nadie mas, le di mis regalos en la escuela para que todos lo vieran, a ella se le iluminaron los ojos al ver mis regalos, y a mi se me iluminaron al ver lo feliz que estaba...

-Gracias Butch, eres tan lindo con migo...- miraba con adoración mis obsequios-...supongo que _K.M_. son de Kaoru Matsubara...- asentí -... pero...y..._¿B.H.?- _me pregunto con un deje de duda en su vocesita..-.

-Eso...etto...eso es por...Butch Him...- sonrojado baje la mirada..-.

-¿Esto es como una marca de propiedad?...¿quiere decir que soy de TU pertenecía?- ella frunció el ceño...diablos...-.

No sabia que decir...no creí que se enfadara...cuando..

-Bien entonces si soy tuya, tu eres mio..no puedes ser amigo de nadie mas ¿entendido?- ella estaba seria, asentí con la cabeza-.

-Bien..-.

Se acerco a mi, mi corazoncito latía velozmente, me dio un beso pero no en la mejilla si no en la esquina de mis labios, estos estaban algo húmedos...esperen un segundo...eso quiere decir que dejo su saliva en mi boca...mmm...si hubiera sido otra niña ya me habría asqueado tal vez hasta me habrían dado nauseas ...pero no con Kaoru...ella era como un pequeño ángel, un ángel al que le gustaba jugar play y comer muchas frituras..jaja...como la amo...esperen otro segundo..._yo la amo..?_

_-_Gracias Butch...- me abrazo y yo la abrace tambien...-..yo...te...te quiero...y mucho- me apretó un poquito mas entre sus brazos...

-Yo tambien te quiero Kaoru...-.

_Al parecer..si...la amo..._

* * *

><p><em>Hooola:)), mis pequeños ¿como han estado?..yo aburriéndome de la vida...como siempre...<em>

_¿Que tal la historia?, ¿les gusto..?.._

_Si les gusto subiré el próximo cap...la historia esta basada en la imagen del chapter..._

_Los amo 3_

_ATENTAMENTE: **Mitsukii-kun**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Beso en los Labios

_**Advertencia: **__Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece (aunque quisiera, no son míos) solo las sádicas y locas ideas de esta historia son de mi pertenencia..._

_Que lo disfruten..._

**_TWO-SHOT_**

_Butch x Kaoru_

_'' This thing I love is a tenderness... ''_

* * *

><p><em><strong>De un beso en la mejilla a un beso en los labios<strong>_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

_**.-.**_

**_Beso En Los Labios:_**

**_.-._**

**_.-._**

**_.-._**

**_.-._**

* * *

><p><em>En los pasillos de la escuela ...<em>

_._

_._

_._

-¡Butch! - una hermosa kaoru de trece años, corría hacia su amigo...-¡Butch!...-.

Este volteo a verla y sonrió con ternura, ya llevaban siete años de amistad y cada día que pasaba, el hueco en su corazón se agrandaba mas y mas...

-¿Que sucede, preciosa?...- el era el único que podía llamarla así...-.

-¡He aprobado Historia!, mira saque nueve y ya no voy a reprobar...todo te lo debo a ti...- ella abrazo cariñosamente a su mejor amigo...este la correspondió...-..._te amo_...-.

-_...yo...tambien te amo...-._

Se lamentaba profundamente el ser tan cobarde para no decirle que la forma en que la amaba no era por el echo de que fuera su amiga, sino por que...

**_''Ring'' '' Ring'' _**

El sonido de la campana lo saco de sus pensamientos, tenían ingles, genial no compartían esa clase...su compañera de asiento no era otra que Himeko Shirogane...ella lo acosaba diariamente, hasta se había auto-proclamado su novia...vaya loca...

* * *

><p><em>Ya en el salón de ingles...<em>

-¡Hi students! - dijo el profesor con una sonrisa, entrando al salón...-.

-¡Hello teacher! - Dijeron todos-.

-How do they been?...- antes que los alumnos pudieran responder...-.

Entro una secretaria...

Vestía como una ramera; minifalda, camisa muy ajustada...nuestro ojiverde se asqueo...

Al parecer le dijo al profesor que un alumno era transferido de la clase de francés a su clase...por problemas con la materia...

-Muy bien, que entre entonces...- a butch se le cayo el mundo al ver entrar a Kaoru...a ''SU'' Kaoru...-.

Kaoru entro tímidamente al salón...

Lucia tan adorable y mas aun con el uniforme; una falda azul oscuro a medio muslo, esa camisa que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo en desarrollo y sus piernas, le encantaban mas aun con esas pantymedias blancas, le quedaba hermoso y sus zapatos negros le quedaban aun mejor...tenia su mochila en el hombro derecho, su cabello corto y con algunas mechas teñidas de verde eléctrico, una bonita mochila verde con estampados de estrellas, llenas de prendedores de todas las bandas de rock que te puedas imaginar...si, Kaoru era rockera...y valla que le quedaba esa actitud tan libertina, era lo que mas adoraba de ella...su actitud rebelde y altanera...podría estar frente al mismo diablo y a ella le daría igual...

La secretaria se fue, sus tacones altos hacían un ruido tan irritante como la pu*BEEEEEP*dre

Pero algo no cuadraba bien aqui, conociendo como era jodido profesor con los alumnos nuevos; este le diría algo en ingles a kaoru para dejarla en ridículo enfrente de todos...

-Hi small, can you tell me your name?...- el profesor sonreía con maldad..._hijo de perra...¬¬_...-.

_Lo ven, yo se los dije ..._

-Yes, my name is Kaoru...- ella cambio su actitud tímida a una altanera...era Kaoru Matsubara de la que estamos hablando, después de todo...-.

-Oh, you speak english ...- el profesor estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostró...-.

-Of course ... I can now go sit?- miraba con desinterés al viejo...XD -.

-Yes...- al profesor, por alguna razón no le gustaba la niña nueva, era demasiado altanera...-.

Llego hasta donde estaba Butch y miro a Himeko de una manera escalofriante...

-Lárgate...-.

La molesta chica se levanto y se sentó junto a Bell, una niña muy extraña, de cabello y ojos blancos, solía ser solitaria y casi no hablaba...rara...

Kaoru sonrió y se sentó junto a su querido amigo...

El profesor, despues de escribir algo en la pizarra dirigió su vista a sus alumnos ...

-Bien...¿han echo la tarea?...- dijo el profesor con su estúpido acento ingles...-.

-..si...- dijeron todos con desgana...maldito viejo...XD...-.

-¿Usted señorita?- le pregunto a Kaoru, Butch frunció el ceño, hoy era su primera clase de ingles y queria la tarea de la semana pasada...¿Que rayos le sucedía a este bueno para nada?...-.

-Profesor...Kaoru, no...- la ojiverde le tomo la mano dándole a entender que no hablara, el la miro y esta le guiño un ojo...-.

-Claro, deme un minuto...- de su mochila, saco un folder con su nombre y la tarea perfectamente hecha...-.

Ella sonrió con arrogancia, el profesor ojeo cada detalle esperando encontrar una falla, pero no, estaba todo perfecto, sin ningún error ortográfico, prolijo y en orden...era astuta debía admitir y su ingles era el mejor con una magnifica pronunciacion...

-Muy bien señorita...señor Him, ¿su tarea?- santa mierda, había olvidado hacer la tarea...que haría ahora...-.

-Disculpe profesor pero la tarea de But...ejem...del señor Him tambien la tengo yo...- el profesor los miro raro-... la habíamos hecho ayer por la tarde y el muy cabezota se la había olvidado en mi casa, por lo que me tome la molestia de traérsela...-.

De su mochila saco otro folder igual, con el nombre de Butch...le entrego el trabajo y después de mirarlo, el profesor dirigió su mirada a sus alumnos...la morena miraba con tanta ternura al chico y este la miraba con un cara de idiota enamorado que no tenia igual...

-¿Ustedes ... son novios ... o algo así?- miro acusadoramente a los ojiverdes...-.

-_¡UUUUuuuhhhh! - _sus compañeros los miraban con picardia...-.

A la morena se le ocurrió una estupenda idea ... o no tan estupenda ¬¬U

Kaoru sonrojada le tomo la mano a Butch y entrelazo sus dedos, sonrió al moreno y dijo...

-Si..y nos amamos mucho...¿no mi amor?...- para sorpresa de todos y mas aun de Butch, se acerco y deposito sus labios sobre los del asombrado ojiverde, sus labios eran cálidos y tenían un ligero sabor dulce...el pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos, tardo...pero se decidió a aprovechar, cerro sus ojos y tomo a ojijade de la cintura...

-Bueno, ya quedo claro...-el profesor miro hacia otro lado evidentemente incomodo...-...sigamos con la clase...-.

Los dos pelinegros se separaron, uno de ellos sonreía picaramente mientras que el otro no cabía en su sorpresa...

El ojiverde tenia su mano en sus labios, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar...

-Kaoru...- ella se giro en su dirección...-.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo sonriente-.

-Porque...tu...¿que fue eso?...- estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas...-.

-Que fue que...?- dijo con fingida estupidez...-.

-Yo...-.

**_''Ring'' ''Ring''_**

La salvo la campana...o bueno, de echo no...

_-_Señorita Matsubara, quédese un momento por favor, necesito hablar con usted...-.

-Bien...-.

* * *

><p>El profesor aburrió a Kaoru, con las condiciones que debía seguir si queria estar en su clase, su método de trabajo, las tareas que debería cumplir, las normas de convivencia...en fin...una verdadera porqueria...¬¬...<p>

-Eso es todo, ¿Le ha quedado claro?...- ella asintió...-..bien, puede retirarse...-.

Al salir vio que su amigo estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta esperándola...

Tenia la cabeza gacha y con una de sus manos en el bolsillo, la otra estaba echa un puño...

Ella amistosamente lo tomo del brazo para comenzar a caminar y dirigirse a su siguiente clase...pero el chico la jalo hacia la dirección contraria...

-O...oye...espera...- trataba de soltarse -.

El ojiverde la llevaba a rastras...

-¿Butch?...¿A donde vamos?...- por alguna extraña y loca razón estaba asustada...-.

-Solo camina...- dijo cortante el ojiverde...-.

Caminaron, subieron escaleras, cruzaron puertas y pasillos y llegaron a la azotea de la escuela...

-¿Me puedes decir que te sucede?...-.

-¡Que diablos te sucede a ti!...me haces la tarea, dices que somos novios, me besas y luego actúas como si nada...- la estaba sujetando fuertemente del brazo, hasta el punto de lastimarla, ella bajo la cabeza...-.

-Yo...lo siento...-.

-Lo que me esta carcomiendo la cabeza en dudas es...¿¡De donde coño sacaste la tarea!?...en ningún momento fui a tu casa ayer y menos a hacer los deberes de ingles...¿como diablos iba a saber que te cambiabas de clase?..-.

-Yo...se la pedí a Bell...- Butch levanto una ceja...-.

-¿Se la pediste a esa niña rara?...-.

-No es rara solo...es diferente...- kaoru se movió algo incomoda...- Butch me lastimas...-.

-Dime por que haces esto...- la soltó bruscamente y Kaoru solo atino a sobarse el brazo...-.

-No puedo decírtelo -.

-Si no lo haces me enfadare contigo -.

-Es..es que...si te..lo digo..ya..ya no seras mi amigo...-.

-¡Dímelo!...- estaba enojado..-.

-Promete no enfadarte...-.

-No lo are...- ella lo miro confundida- Quise decir que no me enfadare...-.

-Bien...recuerdas...que cuando eramos...pequeños...hicimos una promesa...- decía sonriente y con un pequeño sonrojo..-.

**_._**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.**_

_-¿Prometes que cuando crezcamos seras mi novia?...- Butch estaba sonrojado...-._

_-Lo prometo...seré tu novia...y tu seras mi novio...¿de acuerdo?...-Kaoru tambien estaba sonrojada...-._

_-Si...- un sonriente ojiverde estaba feliz...-._

_-Tu...me gustas mucho Butch...- ella bajo la mirada apenada...-._

_-Y tu a mi...me gustas mas que los pastelillos de mi mamita...tu eres mas dulce...y a veces quiero morderte...- los pequeños se rieron por las ocurrencias del niño...-._

_-Que loquillo estas...entonces, ¿es una promesa?...- la niña levanto su mano mostrando su dedo pequeño para sellar su promesa..._

_-Es una promesa...de amor...- los pequeños entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques y sonrieron...no había duda que eran el uno para el otro..._

**_._**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**.**_

-Si...la recuerdo- dijo sonrojándose...-.

-Pues...ya estamos grandes, no lo crees...-.

-¿A...a que te..refieres con..eso?..- sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero no se arriesgaría...a quedar como un imbesil...¬¬...-.

-Me refiero a que ...yo...ammm...- frunció el ceño, que idiota que era su amigo -..¬¬U...-...¡Que estúpido eres!...-.

Se arrojo a los brazos del moreno tirándolo al piso...

Kaoru quedo a gatas sobre el, no tardo ni un minuto en juntar sus labios en un desesperado beso, el ojiverde estaba confundido por la actitud de su amiga, asombrado e incluso feliz...

Tardo en corresponder...

Tomo a la chica de la cadera con una mano y con la otra se apoyo en el suelo, se besaron hasta que les falto el aire para respirar...

La pelinegra se separo de el y junto sus frentes...

-No sabes cuanto he estado esperando por este momento...- decía Butch, sin creérselo aun...-.

-Ya no tienes que esperar mas...- le dio un tierno beso en los labios...-...te amo...-.

-Yo tambien te amo Kaoru, desde que eramos unos chiquillos que ni sabían atarse las agujetas...- sonrió a la chica que tenia delante...y encima...(_¬/./¬) ...pervertidos ...-._

Se besaron miles de veces mas hasta que Butch hizo la pregunta tan esperada...

Se levantaron y Butch se arrodillo tomando de la mano a Kaoru..._.No le iba a proponer matrimonio...o ¿si?...(O.O) ..._

_-_Kaoru Matsubara, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...- _no que va, si tienen trece años como se van a casar..¬¬U.._.-.

-Si Butch Him, acepto ser tu novia...-.

-...te amo...te amo...te amo, ni siquiera una vida entera me alcanzaría para decirte cuan especial eres para mi...- decia abrazándola -

-Te quiero demasiado Butch, no se que haría sin ti...- el pelinegro sonrió conmovido..-...o sin mi Xbox...- la pelinegra rió ante la cara de poker de su amigo...digo, digo...de su novio...(¬_¬)U...-.

-Tus bragas son de color verde a rayas..¿no?..- Butch decía aquello como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, pero con una sonrisa de evidente maldad...-.

-¿¡QUE!?...¡PERVERTIDO!...- Kaoru golpeo comicamente a Butch, mientras sujetaba su falda, apenada por lo que acababa de escuchar...-.

-¿Pervertido?...las vi cuando te me lanzaste para besarme...se te levanto la falda...la pervertida aqui eres tu...mira que andar mostrando tus bragas...y mas aun si tienes novio...- se hizo el ofendido...-.

-¡Ya cállate!...no ves que esto es muy vergonzoso para mi...- decía super apenada ante la situación..-.

-Ya esta bien...-dijo acariciando su cabeza con ternura...-...No va a ser la ultima vez que las vea...por cierto lindo color...-...sonreía burlón con una gotita anime en la sien...-

Kaoru lo golpeo de nuevo ...

-¡Idiota! -.

-Ahora que recuerdo ... -.

Se acerco a la morena y quito el cabello de su hombro, aspiro el dulce aroma de su cuello ...

-¿Que ... que haces? - pregunto nerviosa, por tanta cercanía departe del ojiverde -.

-¿Recuerdas...que una vez dije que eras mas dulce que los pastelillos de mi mama? - la chica asintió - bueno...tambien habia dicho que queria morderte ...-.

Acto seguido mordió con brusquedad el níveo cuello de la ojiverde, logrando que esta soltara un gemido de dolor ...

-¡Eso duele estúpido! -.

-Puede ser ... pero ahora todos sabrán que eres mía ... o ¿es que quieres otra mordida en algún otro lado? - pregunto pervertido -.

Kaoru saco un palo de...esperen ¿de donde rayos saco ese palo? ...¡magia! O.O...o tal vez estaba en el suelo...¬¬... bueno con el palo perseguía a Butch, amenazando con golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente...se lo merece..._¡por hentai!_...

Lo amaba con todo su corazón, era nada mas ni nada menos que el amor de toda su vida...pero si decía y/o hacia cosas pervertidas lo golpearía sin dudarlo...

**_¿FIN?_**

* * *

><p><em>Hoola ¿como están? les gusto el cap...a mi no...Naaah! mentira si me gusto...creo (n.n)U...debo decirles que debido a problemas con mi cuenta en Fanfiction se ha borrado mi historia ''Lazos de Hermanos'' y como soy muy floja no la volveré a escribir...hasta que tenga ganas..<em>

_Iré haciendo algunas correcciones a mis historias, espero les guste..._

_Sin nada mas que reportar me despido_

_ATENTAMENTE : MITSUKII-KUN_

_**Bye! Bye!**_

_**XDD**_


End file.
